Fourteen Candles
by HappyHicks
Summary: Inspirierd von Blairs rotem Ring und diesem unvergesslichen Abend im Victrola.


Fourteen Candles

Er hatte es schon gespürt, als sie auf die Bühne gestiegen war.

Oh nein.

Nicht schon wieder.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl in der Magengrube.

Für eine Nanosekunde schloss er die Augen und sah ein Bild vor sich.

Bitte, nichts schon wieder.

Er konnte das nicht noch einmal durchmachen.

Obwohl... de facto hielt das Gefühl ja schon seit mindestens drei Jahren an.

Übermorgen war ihr vierzehnter Geburtstag.

Er war das erste Mal, dass sie mit Mädchen und Jungen feierte.

Blair und er waren ganz gute Freunde. Nicht so nah, wie er es vielleicht gerne hätte - ein Mädchen, nur so als Kumpel, wäre ja nicht schlecht.

(Dass er in Wahrheit etwas ganz anderes "gerne hätte", und sich nur selbst nicht eingestand - das sollte er bald erfahren.)

Und doch hatte Chuck keine Ahnung, was man einem Mädchen schenkte. Sein Vater murmelte nur undeutlich etwas von "Parfum, oder frag Eleanor, ob es ein Kleid gibt, das sie gerne hätte" und war somit keine große Hilfe.

Er rief sogar Serena an, aber sie war wohl zu betrunken, um ihm eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben.

Also ging er allein auf die Suche.

Warum machte er sich eine solche Mühe?

Er war ja schließlich nicht Blairs Freund... das war Nate. Und Nate schenkte Blair eine Tiffanykette.

Chuck wusste nicht warum, aber für ihn hatten Ketten immer etwas besitzergreifendes und deswegen fand er Nates Geschenk unangebracht. Ketten erinnerten ihn an Hundehalsbänder. Obwohl eine Tiffanykette natürlich wesentlich hübscher war.

Er ging in die Parfümerie und roch an sämtlichen Düften, aber keiner davon war so, wie er sich Blair vorstellte. Sie umgab immer etwas Sauberes, so wie frische, weiße Wäsche, gemischt mit etwas Blumigen, Süßen, schon fast zu süß, verdorben.

Er war bei Bergdorf, in den kleinen Boutiquen, in jedem nur möglichen Bekleidungsgeschäft. Er dachte an Schuhe, verwarf die Idee aber schnell, weil er zum einen Blairs Schuhgröße nicht wusste und zum anderen fand, dass Mädchen auf hohen Hacken nicht gerade hübsch aussahen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm dachte auch an die typische Cinderellageschichte und wenn Blair das mit den Schuhen verbinden würde, würde ihm das garnicht passen. (Ein noch kleinerer Teil davon war jedoch gerade deshalb für Schuhe.) Ein Schal war zu unpersönlich, Handschuhe zu billig, Handtaschen waren kein gutes Geschenk.

Die Kleider, die er sah und ihm gefielen, besaß Blair alle schon. Die Verkäuferinnen rieten ihm zu einem bestickten Wickelrock, aber Chuck konnte sich nicht erinnern, je Blair in einem langen Rock gesehen zu haben (und eigentlich war das Ding auch ziemlich hässlich).

Schließlich betrat er das Geschäft, um das er eigentlich einen Bogen hatte machen wollen: den Juwelier.

Zögernd trat er durch die Gänge zwischen den funkelnden Glastresen und besah sich die Schmuckstücke. Wie er vermutet hatte, hauptsächlich Ketten, aus Gold, Silber, Perlen.

Was schenkte man einem Mädchen, das schon alles hatte, was es wollte?

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?"

Ein älterer Mann mit grauen Schläfen sah ihm hinter dem Tresen entgegen.

Chuck war froh. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, von einer Frau bedient zu werden. Die meisten hatten einen schrecklichen Geschmack, so protzig. Blair verdiente etwas Stilvolles.

Er setzte sein gewinnendes Ich-bin-ein-reicher-Bastard-Lächeln auf.

"Guten Tag... Ich suche ein Geschenk. Für eine Freundin."

Der Mann zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Eine Freundin, oder ihre Freundin?"

Chucks Lächeln verrutschte ein bisschen nach unten. "Macht das einen Unterschied?"

Nun lächelte auch der Verkäufer. "Ja, Sir. Wenn sie zum Beispiel einer guten Freundin ein Geschenk machen wollen, eignet sich dafür ein Armband. Bei einer festen Freundin sind Ketten sehr beliebt."

Chuck verzog das Gesicht. "Seien sie so gut und zeigen sie mir die Armbänder." Der Mann kam hinter der Auslage hervor und bedeutete Chuck, ihm zu folgen.

In einem anderen Glastresen war eine Auslage von lauter Armreifen, -bändern und -spangen. Das eine oder andere gefiel Chuck ganz gut; besonders die mit Anhängern. Er konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, dass so etwas Blair gefallen könnte. Bis sein Blick in die Abteilung neben den Armbändern fiel - auf etwas bestimmtes.

"Verzeihen Sie, aber was ist das dort für ein Ring?" Chuck trat einen Schritt zur Seite und schaute den Mann, der ihn bediente, fragend an.

"Oh", sagte dieser nur, und holte den Ring hervor. "Das ist ein besonders schönes Stück, nicht wahr? Rotgold, herzförmig geschliffener Rubin. Möchten Sie mal?"

Er reichte Chuck den Ring herüber... und das war es. Dieser Ring war so sehr Blair, dass es Chuck schon fast wunderte, dass er ihm nicht sofort aufgefallen war. Denn so war Blair: nicht laut, oder aufdringlich, nicht offenherzig oder ausfallend. Nein, sie war schlicht und elegant und gerade deshalb fiel sie immer sofort auf. Sie hatte diese stille Würde, und Chuck war klar, dass er niemals ein besseres Geschenk würde finden können.

Er räusperte, und wirkte sogar unsicher, als er sich zu dem Verkäufer hinüberbeugte, und als hätte er Angst, jemand sonst könne ihn hören, leise sagte: "Nun, was sie über Ketten und Armbänder und beste Freundinnen und feste Freundinnen sagten - wie sieht es diesbezüglich mit Ringen aus?"

Wieder lächelte der Mann, verschmitzt, beinahe so, als ahnte er etwas. "Ringe", begann er, "sind für mich immer die schönste Art gewesen, um zu sagen, dass man jemanden liebt. Sie sind nicht groß, oder protzig, das können sie gar nicht. Und doch kann man sie nicht verstecken. Ein schöner Ring wird eine Frau immer mehr erfreuen als tausende prachtvolle Ketten."

Chuck überlegte noch einen Moment.

Ein Zeichen der Liebe...

Er dachte an Blair, an ihren Blick, wenn sie ihn ansah, weil sie fand, er übertreibe es samstags abends mit dem Wodka, oder wenn sie traurig oder melancholisch war und aus dem Fenster des Wagens auf die Straßen New Yorks blickte, von Menschen umgeben, und doch so allein, oder wenn sie in Nate umarmte und glücklich war, und ihm manchmal eines ihrer seltenen, wertvollen (und, vor allem, echten) Lächeln schenkte. Ihm, nur ihm. Chuck konnte sich zumindest nicht daran erinnern, das eines mal in seine Richtung gegangen war.

Warum waren Waldorfs und Archibalds dazu bestimmt, einander zu lieben? Dieser Gedanke war doch absurd. Konnte eine Waldorf sich nicht auch ein bisschen in einen Bass verknallen?

Er dachte an ihre unendlich traurigen Augen, wenn sie sah, dass Nate Serena zur Begrüßung fester umarmte, als er sollte (und sie wusste nicht, dass Chuck ihn dabei beobachtet hatte, und auch gesehen hatte, wie sie es tat). Er dachte an ihre verächtlichen Seufzer in Richtung "Charles", wenn er mit zwei Mädchen in einer Ecke stand; und an ihre schlanken, weißen Finger, an denen etwas zu fehlen schien, etwas, was Nate ihr nicht geben konnte (weil er nicht wusste, dass sie es brauchte; weil er sich gar nicht darum scherte; weil sein Blick in den Pausen für Chucks Geschmack viel zu oft in Richtung Serena abschweiften.)

"Machen sie die Rechnung fertig."

Das kleine, dunkelgrün eingepackte Schächtelchen rutschte in Chucks Händen hin- und her, als er den Fahrstuhl verließ. Er redete sich ein, es sei heiß im ganzen Mietshaus, aber Mitte September ist es nicht mehr so warm, und schließlich waren es doch nur seine nervös-schwitzigen Hände.

Es war eine typische Waldorfparty (was Chuck nur erahnen konnte; er war mit seinem Vater öfter mal bei Empfängen bei Harold und Eleanor gewesen, und auch Thanksgiving hatte er mehrere Male hier verbracht, aber bei Blair selbst war er noch nie eingeladen gewesen). Dorota nahm ihm seinen Mantel ab, und schon trat Blair selbst um die Ecke.

Chuck musste schlucken. Blair sah wunderschön aus. Dunkelblau und knielang stand ihr außergewöhnlich gut.

Doch er erinnerte sich schnell daran, wer er war, vor allem, da Blair nur ein unechtes Lächeln in seine Richtung warf.

"Chuck, wie schön, dich zu sehen. Hoffentlich habe ich dich nicht von einer deiner Orgien abgehalten?"

"Nein, ich hatte gehofft, das hier planen zu können... aber wo sind die ganzen hübschen Mädchen, die du mir versprochen hast?"

Ein affektiertes Lachen. "Ach, Chuck, du wirst dich nie ändern. Nate ist im Esszimmer."

Sie wollte schon gehen, aber Chuck rief ihr hinterher. "Blair!"

Sie drehte sich um.

"Das hier hätte ich fast vergessen." Er hielt das kleine Päckchen hoch.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Danke. Leg es doch zu den anderen, ich packe später aus."

Chuck wandte sich ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen.

Im Esszimmer fand er zwar keinen Nate, dafür aber eine schon mächtig angetrunkene Serena.

"Guten Abend, meine Liebe." Man konnte ihm vorwerfen, was man wollte, aber hatte Chuck Bass immer Stil.

"Hey, Chuck!" Sie grinste ihm mit roten Wangen zurück.

Irgendwas an Serena störte Chuck immer. Sie war eigentlich das perfekte Gegenstück zu ihm, auffallend und eine Männerfresserin, und sie war sehr attraktiv für eine Vierzehnjährige. Aber vielleicht war es wegen der Tatsache, dass sie Nate unweigerlich anzog (wofür sie vielleicht nichts konnte, aber immerhin gebot sie ihm auch nicht, damit aufzuhören, sie anzuhimmeln) und dass das Blair traurig machte. Oder es war Mitleid, denn das empfand Chuck meistens, wenn er Serena van der Woodsen sah. Sie war so ein lächerliches Bild, wie sie hier saß, den Rock so weit hochgezogen, dass man die Farbe ihrer Unterwäsche schon erahnen konnte, ohne jegliche Selbstkontrolle. Und das störte, denn die Bass-Männer waren keine, die gerne Mitleid hatten. Es machte einen, genau wie das Verliebtsein schwach und angreifbar (wie er bei seinem Vater gesehen hatte), und daher hatte Chuck vor langer Zeit beschlossen, weder sonderlich viel Mitleid zu haben, noch sich zu verlieben (ohne zu wissen, dass er schon längst verloren war, seit er ein kleines Mädchen mit roter Schleife im Haar und Nates Namen auf den Lippen kennengelernt hatte.)

"Vielleicht möchtest du nach Hause gehen, Serena? Soll ich einen Wagen bestellen?"

Was war bloß heute abend mit ihm los? Warum war er so weich?

"Quatsch! Die Party hat doch noch garnicht richtig angefangen!!" rief Serena und verschwand laut singend im Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen Gäste saßen.

Chuck verbrachte den Abend, so wie er die meisten Partys letztlich verbrachte: einen Scotch in der Hand und zwei Mädchen im Arm, sitzend auf einer Couch.

Es war nun fast elf Uhr, und Blair wollte ihre Geschenke öffnen. Sie trat auf Chuck zu.

"Hey, Chuck!"

Er sah auf, als hätte er sie nicht schon die ganze Zeit beachtet und darauf gehofft, dass sie zu ihm kam.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Waldorf?"

Sie sah besorgt aus. "Ich suche Nate. Ich will doch, dass er dabei ist, wenn ich sein Geschenk auspacke. Aber ich kann ihn nicht finden... würdest du vielleicht auch mal nach ihm sehen?"

Chuck schüttelte die Mädchen von sich, stellte den Scotch ab und erhob sich langsam. Er sah Blair in die Augen und kam ihr gefährlich nahe.

"Alles, was du willst, Waldorf. Nicht dass Nathaniel sich noch verirrt hat." Sie wich zurück.

Wenn man Nate suchte, musste man nur der Spur seines Aftershaves folgen. Diesbezüglich hatte Chuck eine besser ausgeprägte Nase als die meisten Parfumeure. Und diese Spur führte direkt in die Küche der Waldorfs.

"Mhh, diese Petit Fours sind wirklich gut!"

Chuck blickte die Treppe herunter und sah Serena auf einer Anrichte sitzen, Nate stand vor ihr.

"Ja, finde ich auch."

Er konnte nicht grinsen, so sehr es ihn auch amüsierte, dass Serena schon wieder hereingefallen war. Nein, Blair tat ihm Leid. Sie war jetzt schon ewig in Nate verliebt, und aus Respekt vor ihr wandte er den Blick ab, als Nate sich zu Serena vorbeugte und sie zaghaft küsste.

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er er Blair sagen solle. Es würde sie verletzen, und das wollte er nicht. Oder sie würde ihm nicht glauben oder zumindest vorgeben, es nicht zu tun (denn es war offensichtlich, dass Nate und Serena etwas am laufen hatten). Also sah er weg und hielt die Klappe, so wie er es in den nächsten drei Jahren noch sehr häufig tun würde.

Stattdessen räusperte er sich ziemlich laut und rief: "Nathaniel! Wo steckst du? Deine Freundin hat heute Geburtstag!"

Nate sprang erschocken auf und blickte hektisch die Treppe hoch. "Ähm, ja, ich komme gleich."

Chuck stellte sich neben die Treppe in eine Nische, wo der die Treppe hochhechtende Nate ihn nicht sehen konnte. Fünf Minuten später kam Serena die Treppe hochgetorkelt, und schließlich ging er selbst in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Er sah durch die Tür, wo Nate gerade Blair die Kette umlegte. Sie schenkte ihm das unglaublichste Lächeln, und küsste ihn.

Das reichte Chuck. Er stieg in den Fahrstuhl und wollte nach dem Kästchen in seiner Hosentasche greifen, um es gleich draußen in einen Mülleimer zu werfen, doch er fand es nicht. Panisch durchwühlte er alle Taschen, bis er zu dem Schluss kam, er habe es irgendwo fallen lassen.

Er konnte nur noch beten, dass Blair es nicht fand.

"Danke, Chuck... für den Lidschatten."

Der Schulhof war noch recht leer, für einen Montagmorgen nicht ungewöhlich, und die freshmen, die schon da waren, standen alle in einem kleinen Pulk.

"Wie bitte?"

"Na, der Lidschatten. Du hast ihn mir geschenkt!"

Er wusste nicht, warum er nichts dagegen sagte. Aber er wusste, dass es ihn nicht störte.

"Achso. Freut mich, dass er dir gefallen hat."

Er hätte sich selbst für diesen Bass-untypischen, vollkommen unschlagfertigen Satz geohrfeigt, hätte er nicht in diesem Moment etwas rotes, herzförmiges an Blairs linkem Ringfinger blitzen sehen.

"Was hast du da am Finger?"

Sie hatte sich schon halb wieder umgedreht, kam nun allerdings mit einem stolzen (unechten) Lächeln zurück.

"Oh, der ist hübsch, nicht wahr?" Sie streckte die Hand vor, damit er den Ring besser begutachten konnte, und Chuck hatte recht behalten. Dieser Ring passte so zu ihr wie die hohen Stiefel zu Serenas Beinen oder die bunten Fliegen an seinen Hals.

"Er lag am Sonntagmorgen in der Küche, und Nate schwört, dass er nicht von ihm ist. Kitty und Izz tippen auf einen heimlichen Verehrer. Apropos Nate: Hast du schon die Kette gesehen, die er mir geschenkt hat?" Sie lüftete das Halstuch und zeigte ihm die schwere Goldkette. "Und, warum warst du eigentlich so schnell weg? Du hast den besten Teil der Party verpasst!"

In der ganzen Zeit, in der Schule, an ihrem fünfzehnten, sechzehnten Geburtstagen, an allen Feiern und Anlässen egal welcher Art, bei jedem Kleid, trug sie diesen Ring, ohne zu wissen, von wem. Wenn man sie fragte, antwortete sie nur schlicht: "Er gefällt mir eben."

Nun stand sie da auf der Bühne, frei von Sorgen. Sie war Nate los, der sie so oft verletzt hatte. Sie hatte sich befreit von seinem Hundehalsband.

Und Chuck spürte wieder dieses schrecklich-schöne Gefühl im Bauch, das er schon beim Blick auf Blairs Lächeln Nate gegenüber ab und zu gehabt habt hatte.

Aber diesmal war er vorbereitet. Er wusste, diesmal würde es anders enden. In zwei Tagen würde er ihr diese Kette umlegen, die sie bei Nate so geliebt hatte, er würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Ja, Verliebtheit machte verletzbar. Aber er wusste, diesmal würde er gewinnen.

Denn sie stand dort, vollkommen glücklich und frei, und zum ersten Mal schenkte sie ihm ein echtes Lächeln.


End file.
